


Thanks

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg Lestrade is a good man, pre-John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I saw what <i>Elementary</i> did with Lestrade and I didn’t like it so much. So here, have some BBC Lestrade and Sherlock, pre-John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

They stand in the alley a ways apart from the others, where everyone will assume Lestrade is simply interviewing a witness, his pad and pen already in his hands.

“Thanks for your help on this one, Sherlock,” Lestrade says.

Sherlock is prickly and juts out his chin. “I don’t require thanks.”

Lestrade shakes his head and smiles a little. “Well, you’ll get them, all the same.”

“No.” His tone is sharp, and Lestrade meets his eyes. “I don’t want acknowledgement of any kind. You can take the credit. Add a feather to your cap.”

Lestrade frowns. “What are you on about?”

“You, Sergeant. Climbing up the ladder of success. You’ll be much more useful to me as a D.I.” _Logical. Obvious._ But Lestrade is glowering at him.

“If you think I’d do that, you’re not as smart as I thought.”

Sherlock raises one eyebrow and smirks.

“You’ll be credited as ‘an anonymous source’, and I’ll make D.I. on my own power,” Lestrade explains, pointing at him with the pen.

Sherlock lets out an amused sigh. “So loyal. So _good_. How can you possibly succeed?”

Lestrade drops his hand and purses his lips. “Because people aren’t nearly as hopeless as you believe.”

“Aren’t they?”

Lestrade is firm. “No. Now, go on, then. My good and loyal arse has work to do yet, thank you very much.”

He nods at Sherlock and then turns away, tucking the pen and pad into his coat and walking back to the crime scene.

In the alley, Sherlock smiles. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
